Roses Are Multicolored
by Saendie
Summary: A Yugioh/Utena Crossover. There's more than one way to duel...


****

Roses Are Multicolored

__

A Shojo Kakumei Utena & Yugioh Crossover

Part One

By Saendie

***********

Standard Disclaimers: I don't own the copyright to Yugioh or Utena, however the story idea for this fanfic is mine. Steal it and I will find you, rest assured, and take you down.

No Millennium Lawnmowers, No Mary Sues, & No Bigots Allowed

************

Yugi Mutou stared up at the new message posted to the main bulletin board, outlined in blue and silver. A rule that was implemented to help students get back to focusing on their studies. Yugi felt his face pale and his heart sink. 

Duel Monsters was banned from Domino High. "No…"

Katsuya Jounochi, standing a good foot taller than him easily overshadowed the smaller freshman as he read the statement. "How could they do this to us?!"

Hitori Honda shrugged and straightened the collar of his school uniform. "We have all been terrible students lately. Focusing on a card game when we should be studying for exams! As a cleaner, it is my duty to respect the school's rules and follow them. Lots of kids like the game, but in the end, how far will you get with just being a good card player?"

Yugi looked stunned by the words, realizing the wisdom. He had been a terrible student. Running off to tournaments and duels when he had to focus on his work. His status as a top ten student had been in danger when he had gone off to save his grandfather, and luckily his mother had covered for him by saying he was ill. Although now that he had won the competition, he now was known for being there! As a top student, he was able to allow it to slip by as he quickly rushed through the missing school work, but another slip and he knew he would be reprimanded as well as it would be added to his school records.

Still….

He loved the game! Industrial Illusions may be a corrupted company, but it still produced one of the greatest games he ever played. Pegasus J. Crawford had been taken to the hospital after the competition, but after that, he hadn't heard anything from him.

Good riddance.

The violet-eyed boy broke out of his momentary trance to see Honda and Jounochi exchanging arguments about how the card game should be allowed onto the school campus again, with Honda arguing about how it was a waste of time in the long run.

Was it? 

Yugi shouldered his pack as the bell tolled and started to head to the library to study math in peace. His school was a large one building with different grades on each floor and a modest sized physical education field. The library itself was housed on the bottom floor for easy access to all students. Passing the table of flyers and announcements inside the entrance he spotted a new high school catalogue. It was required in schools to have updated books detailing the different academies and education centers across Japan and Yugi picked it up to page through it.

"Domino High, standard level…Meiou High, advanced…Ohtori Academy, private." Yugi paused when he turned the page on Ohtori Academy and a white envelope slipped out from the pages. A rose seal was on the back to keep it closed and writing on the front was in a fancy script. Immediately Yugi groaned. Not another challenge! On closer inspection he noticed that it was actually a different kind of invitation.

One to attend Ohtori Academy. Curious, Yugi opened the envelope and read it over carefully.

"To Mister Yugi Mutou, Freshman at Domino High School. Class 3-B. You are cordially invited to take the entrance exam for a transfer to Ohtori Academy. Your test scores and reputation have been brought to my attention. Ohtori is always seeking out new and exciting students to bring to our colorful campus. The news of your rank as one of the greatest duelists has reached me and that is why I am offering you a scholarship to attend. I await your reply." The letter was short, but it had an address and phone number…as well as a ring inside. Yugi pulled the tape off of it, examining the rose signet with a confused look. "What's with all the rose stuff?"

************

Akio smiled at the affirmation message on the screen of his computer. The boy-child had found the letter and was clearly interested. This is exactly what he needed to get through the time he had to wait until the true player appeared. The Student Council was getting too comfortable and now it was time for the End of the World to stir up some excitement. The Champion Duelist…yes, he would surely make this term exciting. Brushing purple hair from his eyes, the tall man sat up a little straighter in his chair to examine the list before him and scan through names and faces. Oh the fun he was going to have.

Laughter could be heard throughout the towering structure housing the private planetarium that he used for star watching. 

Roses dominated the emblems and carvings of everything from sidewalk tiles to iron gates protecting the off-limit areas. Ohtori was not a normal campus one just went to because it was close by. Students were housed in dormitories that looked like small mansions. Food was of the utmost quality, housing was always equipped with proper desks, beddings, heating and cooling. Because of the sheer size of the campus, time to travel between classes was generous but grades were strictly scrutinized. Slackers were not permitted to remain on campus and the forest just beyond the track and field was forbidden. Comparing Ohtori to Domino was like saying Herai was similar to Shinjuku. The two were vastly different, but Akio knew that Yugi would stay, no matter what, he was determined to have that duelist here.

************

Ashita frowned at the letter, then lowered it to view her small son sitting across the table from her. "Yugi, you're already half way through freshman year at Domino. Transferring…and to another city…" She sighed and set the letter down. "We can't afford such a school."

"But the letter said I would get a scholarship."

"Since when does a school invite duel monster players?"

"I'm not sure mama, but it wants me there. Please? I want to try at least. It makes me feel important." Yugi pleaded with her as he fiddled with a pencil. His mother was highly overprotective of him as he was her only child and he did have a heart condition. But it had hardly affected him anymore since he received the Millennium Puzzle from his grandfather and had put it together. Somehow, he knew Yami kept him healthy. The disease had been affecting him all his life. Inherited, as his grandfather pointed out once. The disease had taken his father from him when he wasn't even born yet, but he knew it was attacking him already as he grew. He never seemed to reach a normal height, was easily injured by everything from a simple trip over a crack to being knocked over by a basketball. His heart had stopped several times before…but now that Yami was there, it had never had a reoccurrence. Part of Yugi wondered if Yami took the disease on himself and suffered from it from time to time, but he never got up the nerve to ask the darkness. For now, they were both doing just fine.

Ashita refolded the letter and set it aside. "Yugi, this school is located in the south. You'll be moving into the dorms and having to be alone. Are you sure you want to try to take these exams?"

Yugi knew what she was getting at. "I know I finally made friends, and they'll still be my friends, but I want to strive to be the best I can. I want to learn much more and become someone you're proud of. Someone who can care for you and grandpa and make our game shop world famous! Ohtori is my best bet in making something of myself."

His mother smiled softly at him and took his hand. "Yugi, I am proud of you, and I know you'll make your mark on the world. But I also want you to be happy. If you're sure about this move, then I'll support you all the way."

Yugi smiled brightly, reveling in the fact that he actually got his mother's approval. "Thanks mamma!"

Plans were made to travel to Ohtori for Yugi to take the entrance exams on Sunday, the only day off Japanese students got. The small boy slipped the ring onto his finger proudly when the day arrived to travel. "For luck." He told himself in the mirror as Yami appeared in his spectral form next to him. "You support me, right Yami?"

"Of course, Aibou. Maybe we'll run into some new duelists there, after all, it's what they support." The ghostly form smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't be nervous or late." He added as Yugi grinned and rushed out the door to meet up with his mother outside at the car. 

"I'm ready!"

"Hey Yugi, where are you going?" Jounochi asked, coming up into the driveway on his bike. "Road trip?"

Yugi nodded energetically. "Going to see Ohtori Academy."

"What for?"

"Dueling. I was asked to apply."

"And I wasn't?! I bet Kaiba is behind this!" Jounochi accused, already getting fired up for yelling at the corporate executive officer of KaibaCorp.

"Behind you, yes." Seto Kaiba spoke from just behind Jounochi, freaking out the blonde teenager as he turned and glared up at the taller brown-haired teen. 

"Kaiba! What's the big idea holding another dueling competition without informing me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Yugi moved to settle the two down. "I was invited to Ohtori Academy. They have dueling scholarships and stuff." He tried to explain.

"Yugi, time to go!" Ashita slipped into the driver's side of the car and waited for her son.

"Aa, gotta go…I'll let you guys know if I get in!" Yugi grinned at them and hurried into the car for the trip.

Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounochi watched the car leave with identical looks of bewilderment on their faces. "A school for duelists?"

"I better apply!"

"No one would let a losing dog like you in." Kaiba huffed and turned to leave.

"Oh yeah? Watch me! I'll get in with no problems!"

"Grades are counted in transferring. You'll never pass the entrance exam either. Give up." Kaiba jeered, trying to get the blonde furious. He was amusing when angry.

"I'll prove it to you and everyone else that Katsuya Jounochi is no loser!"

"Just a losing dog."

"….Kaiba!"

************

Yugi straightened the jacket of his new school uniform out. The entrance exam was tough but he passed it with encouragement from Yami during the exam and his mother and grandfather sending their support to him as well. 

The heather-blue colored uniform was not what he would have chosen, but it was standard school issue. Yami was bound and determined to find a way around that though. He found the uniform horrifying and was bent on changing it without getting Yugi into trouble. Classes didn't start for a few more days, time he was grateful for when it came to this new school. His dorm rivaled Seto Kaiba's mansion and the campus itself was enormous. Yugi was currently wandering aimlessly down various paths, hallways, and structures. Jounochi and Kaiba were both awaiting their results from the exam, while the rest of their group had decided to stay in their home town. 

Running his fingers along a smooth stone hallway he found himself near an elegant greenhouse. A dark-skinned student was tending to some of the most beautiful roses Yugi had ever seen. Roses of all different colors, varieties and sizes bloomed inside the glass structure. He was about to go up and compliment her on such fine botany but was stopped in his tracks by the appearance of a green-haired upperclassman.

The two exchanged words and the man suddenly struck the purple-haired girl. 

Yugi felt his anger rising at such treatment of a lady. His mother and grandfather always raised him to respect girls and treat them with honor so as to not disgrace his family name. No way was he going to let this just pass. "Hey! What is your problem?!"

Saionji Kyouichi turned to glare down at the freshman that dared to address him so informally. "This is none of your business."

"Hitting a lady is wrong, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Saionji snarled and grabbed the girl up only to smack her again. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I came to this school as a duelist, so I'll do that!" Yugi shouted and that was when the captain of the kendo club spotted the ring on the boy's finger.

"I see…very well then. This afternoon, in the dueling arena in the forest."

"I'll be there." Yugi said confidently as the upperclassman dragged the girl away. He felt Yami's pride in him for standing up for a girl and knew he was doing the right thing. A quick check of his dueling cards and he was sure to win this duel.

As afternoon set in, Yugi started towards the forest at the end of the campus. /I thought it was forbidden for students to be here…/

/I wouldn't worry about rules at this point. A lady's honor is at stake. You only worry if you get caught./ Yami pointed out as they spoke mind to mind. 

Yugi found himself soon at a gate that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Apparently he was supposed to go through it, but the shell-white colored structure was puzzling. Like a puzzle, Yugi first took in the big picture, examining the different parts of it before grasping what looked like the handle. Tightening his grip and trying to turn it amounted to nothing other than a clanging sound. "Great…" Just then he felt a small splash of unbelievably cold water strike his hand. Something had come out of the tiny hole in the gate and hit his ring. Releasing his hold on the handle, he stepped back as water was heard rushing around him and mechanical groaning shook the small area. Yugi shielded himself in case anything came crashing down on him, but the noises stopped soon after. Opening startled violet eyes, Yugi stared in awe at the now opened gate that blossomed into a stone rose. "Too much rose stuff…" Stepping inside he found the path led up a huge flight of stairs that towered into the sky but he had no choice but to climb them.

Half-way there, Yugi got worn out just by walking. He rubbed his chest a little, feeling the slight tingle that warned him he was pushing it. After a brief rest, Yugi continued up to the top of the platform. What greeting him was not what he expected. The upperclassman was waiting and so was the girl, only she was now dressed in a brilliant red gown worthy of royalty. 

Saionji seemed impatient and glared at him. "What took you?"

"I got lost." Yugi said lamely, his gaze being drawn up to the floating castle circling above them. "What is that?"

"An illusion, from what I know. It is nothing to be concerned with. Anthy, prepare us."

The girl moved towards them with two roses, placing one on Saiyonji's uniform before going to Yugi. "If this rose is destroyed, you will lose the duel."

Yugi blinked at the girl. "What do you mean? This is a duel, right?"

"Yes, but instead of death, the rose will take the damage to determine the winner."

Yugi stared at her funny. "Huh…?"

Anthy backed up and started to chant a spell. Bright light erupted from her and Saionji grasped her and pulled out a sword from her chest. Yugi stared in utter horror at what was happening, fearing the worst for the girl, Anthy, that she was injured by those actions. 

"Grant me the power for world revolution!" Saionji shouted out and in the distance Yugi heard bells ringing. He released Anthy and faced Yugi, sword ready. "Now…"

"Wait a minute, this is supposed to be a duel!" Yugi started, hold up a few of his cards.

"It is a duel, you fool!" Saionji snarled and stabbed the cards on the sword of Dios. He pulled the sword back as the cards slid down the perfect blade and fell to the ground in pieces. 

"My cards!" Luckily those were just very common cards and he could replace them easily, but this wasn't any duel Yugi was used to. It was a sword duel! …and he had no sword. "I think I'm mistaken in this…"

"You are a duelist, you wear the ring, and yet you bring no sword? I should just finish you off right now!" Saionji lunged at the small boy, forcing Yugi to dodge and back away so he didn't get skewered. 

Yami swiftly took over, letting Yugi take sanctuary in the soul room as he turned to face the opponent. "This is unexpected, but it's time to make the rules more mine. Time for a game of darkness!" The former Pharaoh of Egypt shouted and his Millennium Puzzle glowed, encasing the dueling arena in a sphere of dark power. Yami pulled a card out of his deck before putting the rest of his deck inside his jacket. "Sealing Swords of Light!" Power fueled his magic somehow and Yami had a suspicion that it was from that castle. It was more than an illusion but he didn't have time to figure it out. Two bright swords appeared in his hands and the third behind him ready in case he lost one. "Now we duel."

To Be Continued…


End file.
